The two of them against the world together
by SuperWhoLock00
Summary: When John Watson moves to a new town, he's glad that he can escape his horrible past and that no one knows about it. But when he meets the mysterious, Sherlock Holmes, all of those dark secrets start to creep up back again...
1. Chapter 1

"But Mummy I don't want to go to a new school! All of my friends go to my old one." Little John Watson whined as him, Harri, and his Mum pulled up to the front of the school. Mum opened up her car door and hurried out. She went to John's side of the car and swung it open, surprisingly not breaking off the hinges.

" Come on you two, you guys can't be late on the first day. Hurry up." she says.

The two of them scuddle out and stand in front of their mum with blank faces. She closes the car door and says, "Now the both of you be good today. I don't want to get a call from the office, telling me that you, John, have gotten into fight like you always do. Now give me a hug goodbye." John and Harri reach up to their mum and wrap their little arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2

John and Harri trudged through the fresh, cut, clean grass towards the two, big, blue doors that led into the school. Kids of all ages and grades were swarming into it, so they had to use their elbows as weed whackers to get in the front. When the two of them finally made it inside, they noticed a sign saying, "OFFICE" and started walking towards it.

The inside was the most beautiful room John had ever seen. Walls were painted with a light blue, each of the desks, where the receptionist and vice principal sat, had a vase with flowers sitting in it, and the women behind the desks each had a friendly smile across their faces.

Harri pulled John real close to her side and whispered in his ear, "Don't fall for it. They're getting paid to be all nice and loving. Remember what happened last time you fell for that crap? You were hurt. BADLY." John really wished she hadn't said that. It took him forever to get the images and the sounds of screaming and fists flying out of his head. All that he could do to respond was to manage to squeak out a small, "Yes..." He quickly moved away to the door to wait for his sister to get they're class schedules all figured out. Harri walked quickly to one of the desks that was the closest to her and started talking quietly to the woman, then handed her a piece of paper. The woman skimmed over it and then proceeded to type up something on her computer.

As she was doing that, John turned his body over to face outside the open door to look at all the children. Their parents (mostly fathers) were holding onto they're hands and shoulders, guiding them through the crowd of all the other kids to get to class. While John was watching them, he felt like throwing up his breakfast from that morning. Not because it was cheesy or anything. No, it was because John and Harri's father never treated them like that when they were at home. He had the memories, bruises, and scars to prove someone otherwise if they thought he was lying about all of it.

Totally lost in his thoughts, John didn't even realize that Harri was shaking him to get going to they're classes. He followed close behind her as they left, trying not to bump into any parent or kid. "So where do I go, Harri?" John asked, breaking the silence that had gotten between them. She reached for her front pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, probably from the woman in the office. Harri looked at it up an down and finally said, "Since your in Kindergarten, your on the other side of the school, so you won't be seeing me through the day. But I'll come over to your classroom and pick you up when school ends, OK?" John looked at the ground for a couple of seconds and finally said, "OK. What teacher do I have though?" She looked at the paper again and answered, "You have Ms. Baker, RM 221. Here, I'll walk you over there, but we have to be quick, so come on." Harri stated, taking him by his small, fragile, little, hand. They walked briskly down the hall, ducking and dodging other people walking by.

After a minute (but which seemed like forever) they finally made it to the K-5 area of the school. Harri and John walked a little slower, passing each classroom, looking at the room numbers to see which one John belonged in. As they finally reached 221, Harri kneeled down to face John. "Now I need you to be good, OK? No fighting with the other students, pay attention, and make a lot of new friends. I'll be here right when the last bell rings to walk you home just like I said before." She quickly said and finally planted a soft kiss on his left cheek. And just like that, Harri got up and walked away.


End file.
